When the past comes after you
by SamWin98
Summary: "It's been two weeks now since I last saw him and it's killing me. What would you do to save the ones you love? I would do anything. But sometimes anything just isn't enough." (S7E02) Dean left Sam alone with Bobby, thinking Bobby'd take care of him while he was gone. But Bobby had to go to help Jody Mills and something stole Sam. kidnapped/terrified/hurt!sam, furious/awesome/dean


**yeah yeah, I know what they say, I shouldn't publish this while I have another story incomplete but DUDEEEE I couldn't resist ! and I promise I will complete them both (even though nobody read them, I _still_ will !)**

**SPOILER ALERT: season 7 MTNB & HCW and season 2 AHBL parts 1 & 2.**

**so. I'm _STILL_ not having English as my first language so there will be mistakes but _hopefully _they won't kill you. ****hmmmmm this takes a place in episode Hello, cruel world, right after Bobby left Sam alone in his house. WHAT IF Sam didn't go for a ride with Dean-Lucifer because somebody else got him before?**

**thank fixusi for pre-reading and encouraging me ;* ;* I really'd be lost without you, man!**

**written from Dean's point of view.**

_**~oOoOoOoOo~**_

It's been two weeks now since I last saw him.

Two _weeks_.

I don't know where he is, what's happened to him or am I ever gonna see him again.

And it's killing me.

What would you do to save the ones you love?

I would do anything.

But sometimes _anything _just isn't enough.

_**~oOo~**_

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I groan and raise my head up a little, realizing that I've fallen asleep on the couch, Sam's computer on the floor. _It's fallen from my lap_, I realize. _I have to get it up before Sam-_

Something cold cuts my stomach and I have to gasp to get some air. Sam. My little brother. My sweet, innocent, softer than a teddy bear little brother who always wants to make the others happy, no matter how he's doing.

He's missing. And it's ripping me apart because it's been two damn _weeks _now and I still got no clue where the hell he could be.

I pick the phone up and check who is calling. When I read the name, I sigh a bit annoyed and take the call.

"What now?"

"Look, Dean, I know you don't want to talk to me but-"

"Damn right I don't! _You _were supposed to take care of Sam while I was tracking that fucking leviathan-"

"Dean-"

"-but _where _were you, huh? What was so fucking important you decided to leave Sam-"

"Dean-"

"-alone with _no-one _to watch out for him? What makes you think you can leave my _brother _alone especially when he's about to go _nuts_ because of bloody Lucifer in his head?"

"I know, Dean, but you really need to-"

"I need NOTHING from you, Bobby. It's your fault my brother is missing and God help you if I can't-"

"DEAN!" Bobby's yell makes me lose my tongue for a moment because it's not something _Bobby _usually does. I swallow twice, trying to calm myself down. I have to blink non-stop because my eyes strangely starts to water. It must be because of the dust in the motel room I'm at. Or maybe a thrash. Or something.

Definitely not because of the fact I miss Sam like hell.

"Dean, I know that all and I don't know what else can I do than apologize, but you _need_ to listen to me! I might know where Sam is!" The only thing I can hear is my beating heart. I don't speak, I don't blink, I don't breathe. Because Bobby might know where Sam is.

_Bobby might know where Sam is._

I stand up so quickly I accidentally step on Sam's laptop, but I really couldn't care less. I was going to buy him a new one anyway. I pick up my jacket from the back of the chair in rush while asking tirelessly to the phone, "Where?"

"Okay, I'm gonna warn you; don't freak out when you hear-"

"Just spit it out, Bobby!" I yell at him, already half way to the Impala. I heard a sigh on the other head of the line.

"Okay, okay, stay in your pants, boy. He's in Lawrence, Kansas, in this little motel called Econo Lodge."

My stomach suddenly fills with something cold and I can hear my heart beating way, way too fast. Sammy's in Lawrence.

Of all the places he could be at, all the fucking 52 states of America, he's in fucking _Lawrence._

Dammit.

"'Kay thanks" I'm about to hang up when I hear Bobby's muffled shout from the phone which isn't on my ear anymore.

"Dean, wait!" I open Impala's door, leaning down to get in the car, ready to leave the crappy, stupid town. Town where Sam's not at.

"What?" I ask, even though I couldn't care less. It's only about 250 miles to Lawrence from here and I don't want to waste any more time than I already have.

"I know how much you want to find Sam, but you shouldn't go alone without planning anything, boy. It could be -"

I hang up. I'm going to go to fucking Lawrence and Bobby's dumb safety instructions aren't going to stop me. It has been two goddamn _weeks_ already and I miss Sam so much it hurts. He must be terrified and _gosh,_ he must be so disappointed on me because it took me - Bobby - so long to find out his location. And what if he's hurt? What if, whoever it was who took him, has hurt him? A sudden rage fills me and I squeeze the wheel so tight my knuckles are going white.

Whoever it is, I'm going to kill him. Not only because he might have hurt Sam; no, because of the fact he took _my _baby brother away from me.

_**~oOo~**_

The drive, filled with worry and fear, isn't so long I thought.

Okay, the fact I ignored about every speed limit I saw could have chance the lasting a bit, also.

..Or maybe a little more than just a bit. Whatever. I'm in Lawrence now and that's the only thing what matters.

It takes just couple of phone calls to locate the motel Sam's at. From the outside it looks pretty cheap and crappy, and I wonder why somebody decided to take Sam here instead of all the luxurious and comfy motels around here. If you want to do a crime, why don't you do it properly? This is a crime, after all. Stealing something from me is one hell of a crime. Especially when it's my _little brother_ you're trying to take.

Behind the motel I manage to find an empty parking lot for the Impala. For once I rush out of the car without apologizing my baby for leaving her alone like that. I simply don't have _time _for that - and I know baby will understand. She likes Sam, too, after all.

In seconds I'm at the motel's front door, opening it carefully but without hesitation, ready to tell an excuse to get in without paying. Maybe this time I'll be a plumber or...you know, something. Dammit, of course Sam has to be the better one with the lying thing. Well, not with the _lying_ thing but those puppy eyes he's got and a head so full of ideas I sometimes wonder how they all fit in makes things a lot of easier.

But for _once_ I got luck; the info-desk is empty and no-one's around to be seen. I smirk slightly and sneak to the corridor, staring at the doors. Which one of them? Which one?

I start slowly walking, stopping to each door to listen carefully for noises that could belong to a missing little brother. Door number 1: nothing. Door number 2: nothing. Door number 3: someone's definitely getting laid, so no little brothers there either.

I'm getting a little nervous and frustrated when all the room's seems to be either quiet or the total opposite (which means sex, or, in couple cases, argument), and I can't help but think what if Bobby made a mistake somehow and Sam's not here? I can't take it, that awful feeling of not knowing where he is or how's he doing, I just can't. Sam has to be here.

And then, on the other head of the corridor, I notice it. The second last door's knob. It's covered with red, sticky-looking stuff with obviously can't be anything else but blood. I raise my gaze to the number of the room, and _of course_ it's friggin' 13.

_Well ain't that everyday kind of boring number._

Seriously, these guys should get some imagination. Always using the number 13, how lame is that? While my left hand lightly touches the doorknob, the other one wanders towards my gun which is placed between my pants and boxers.

I close my eyes and take a breath. And with one, simple move I kick the door open and step inside.

In seconds my heart fills with a mix of worry, guilt, happiness and hate towards the one who has done this. Sam is there, in a chair in the middle of the crappy room. There is bloody ropes around my unconscious brother. And he looks bad. And when I say bad, I mean _bad._

"Sam", I gasp and rush to him, kneeling beside him, tapping his uninjured cheek to wake him up.

"Sam? Sam, come on buddy, time to wake up." But he doesn't wake up. And it scares me like hell.

I give a second glance to the ropes around him and start to unbound him, when my hand suddenly drowns in something sticky and warm, right above his rib cage.

Blood.

"Sam! Sam, wake up! Sam!" My voice is thin and filled with worry, but I can't help it. That wound - quite odd I didn't notice it before - is a _serious_ wound, and I have to wake Sam up _right friggin' now _or else-

_No._ I won't go there. I have just found him, I can't lose him _again._ I _won't._

"Sam!" Okay, that was more like a yell, but I can't help it. Besides, it works; Sam groans and looks like he's going to wake up. Finally.

"That's it, little brother, open your eyes. Just like that." Sam slowly opens his eyes and though it takes him a couple more seconds to figure out just what the heck is happening, I find myself love the kid even _more_ when he notices me and his expression changes. His eyes get teary and the way he tries to get his hands free messages me how frightened he is.

"Sam, it's okay, chill out", I run my hand through his messy hair, trying to speak smoothly and keep the worry off of my voice. Sam lets out a shaky whine and _damn_ if that gets me even angrier because Sam is _terrified_ and that _shouldn't_ happen, not as long as I'm around.

"Sam, it's okay, I've got you", I murmur as I start to look for any other wounds, in case there's more included.

In case?

Yeah, right. Of course there's more than just the bleeding hole in his chest, it's Sam we're talking about. No way he could ever pull through with just one injury. He's covered with scars, cuts and blood, his shoulder is probably dislocated and his right ankle looks like it may be broken. I don't know what have they - or him, her, what_ever_ - done to him but they sure didn't let him go easily.

Actually, they didn't let him go at all. And that's why to me they're already as good as dead.

I bring my hand on Sam's cheek again, and the way he leans into my touch tells me more than a thousand words could ever tell. He's shivering badly and I mentally kick myself for not cutting the ropes off yet. With a knife it doesn't take long until he's freed and a split second later his hug hits me so hard I almost fall on my back. Sam's shivering sasquatch hands are gripped around me so tightly I can barely breathe - but then again, I'm hugging him just as firmly so I kind of can't complain.

"You're hurting your shoulder, Sam" I mumble, but Sam's not releasing me of his death-grip and neither am I. I hardly have time to notice how badly _I_ am shaking because suddenly I can feel something wet on my shoulder and Sam's sobbing like a child. It makes me want to puke and die and immediately kill the one how made my Sammy so upset but I can't let myself think anything else than _Sam_ because Sam's not supposed to sob like this, not when I'm with him.

"Sam, hey, hey shhh now Sammy, it's okay, you hear me? I'm here. Big brother's here", I say while smoothly rubbing his back, trying to calm him.

"She- she said t-that you weren't co-coming", Sam stammers through his tears, "She said you-you were better off without m-me, that you di-didn't care if I d-died or not."

Having to listen to Sam's hopeless sobbing shatters my heart in pieces.

"Dude, stop it. You know it's not real." My voice is pleading because I can't _stand_ Sam's words and the fact he may really think I wouldn't care if he died.

"B-but you don't, you don't _need_ me d-do you? N-Not like I need...you. You have much funnier with C-Cass than you've ever had w-with...me."

Whoever the person is, forget everything I said about killing her. I'm not going to kill her.

I'm going to torture her sorry-ass soul so long she forgets what is it like to be in no pain. I'm going to make _hell_ look like a paradise.

"Sam, stop it! That's bullshit. You know better, don't you?" I don't even care how close to begging my voice is. The only thing that matters is that I have to make Sam believe me before doing anything else. I'm about to continue my convincing when suddenly Sam stiffens and stops breathing. Not like 'I-can't-breathe-I'm-going-to-die' but 'there's-something-so-terrifying-that-I-can't-even-breathe'. And, if possible, it's almost worse than the first one.

And then a voice splits the air and in no time I have shoved Sam behind me and stood up.

"Well isn't that just adorable. Though, it _does_ change my plans a little, I have to admit."

My blood runs cold and for the first time in how long it's not because I recognize the person in the doorway, it's because I _don't._

"Hey, Dean. Oh c'mon, don't look so puzzled. You don't know me, yeah, but try to use your head. I'm sure you can recognize the relative of your brother's killer."

My brother's killer? Then my brain starts to work and it doesn't take long until it _snaps_ because yeah, I do recognize her. Not like I've ever seen her or even heard about her - but now when she mentioned it, it can't be unnoticed.

"Yup, that's correct. Nice to meet you, I'm Dylan Talley. Oh, and by the way, your brother killed my brother so now I'm about to kill him. Wanna join us?"

_**~TBC~**_

**okay, in case somebody didn't get it, we're dealing with Jake Talley's sister in here. since we never saw her in the series, it's gonna be totally OC but I hope you'll cope with that :D **

**so what did you think? remember, reviews are pure gold :*:***


End file.
